El lugar que solo tú & yo conocemos
by Sayuri Kazemaru
Summary: Aquel lugar donde solíamos amar sigue siendo solo nuestro... & este corazón triste que añora estar a tu lado sigue siendo solo tuyo. *[ Yaoi leve/ Rieren ]* (Mas advertencias dentro)


**Hola! -Se esconde de las pedradas (?)- **

**Sé que prometí continuación de uno de mis fics desde Diciembre, pero es qué simplemente no podía dejar este one-shot como estaba o no iba a poder vivir tranquila (?)**

**Lo resubi porque, nada más por que sí (?) le escribí unas cuantas cositas, en****serio espero con todo el corazón que les guste... **

**Sin más a leer... !**

* * *

_Como TODOS ya sabemos NADA me pertenece, todo es de su respectivo autor, yo sólo tomo a sus personajes para hacer realidad mis locas ideas uwu. _

* * *

**_Advertencias:_**

**Contiene YAOI | Semi-AU | Tragedia | Muerte de personaje | Mucho drama de mala calidad | El lector puede odiarme.**

* * *

Era de noche, pero poco le importo, caminaba solitario, hacia aquel sendero que conduce a un gran bosque… No se preocupo por la hora, o por el hecho de que solo se veían siluetas gracias a la poca luz que le otorgaba la luna llena, pues, ya conocía aquel sendero como la palma de su mano…

Paso cerca del pequeño riachuelo que cruzaba por ahí, y no pudo evitar darse el pequeño lujo de sentarse y disfrutar de un efímero momento de felicidad… un momento para sentirse nuevamente completo. Se detuvo ahí, no solo porque le gustase aquel lugar, ni por la hermosa vista de la plateada luna sobre las calmadas aguas. Se detuvo porque aquello le traía recuerdos...

_-Jajaja… deten__gase__ por favor…- Reía sin parar, aquel joven castaño._

_-No, despertaste al monstruo ahora atente a las consecuencias- Refunfuñaba con enojo el azabache mojado de pies a cabeza._

_-Jajaja enserio, piedad... el agua está demasiado fría…!- Se quejaba el más joven sin dejar de reír mientras era mojado por el contrario._

_-Sí, pero eso no te importo al momento de tirarme… ahora ¡sufre mocoso!-_

Pero ahora aquellos recuerdos eran simplemente eso… recuerdos…

Aquel tiempo ya había pasado, hacia tantos inviernos, que se empezaba a sentir viejo…

Retirando aquellos recuerdos que le ponían melancólico de su cabeza, retomo su camino.

No funciono, aquel primer recuerdo desato muchos otros más... las sonrisas, los besos, las noches de pasión y de amor que pasaron juntos…

En esos momentos en los que aun se sentía feliz, en los que aún tenía alguien en quien podía confiar plenamente, tenía a su otra midad.

Pero ahora…. Estaba solo….

Sus pies, amaestrados ya, le guiaron diestramente por el camino… al llegar, no pudo evitar observar aquel árbol caído… donde solía sentarse a pasar las horas libres con el chico de orbes esmeralda…

Al caminar hacia ese punto en especifico, sintió como las ramas de los arboles le observaban… como preguntando... ¿Dónde está el otro joven?

Decidió ignorarles, y se sentó en aquel tronco, observando aquel lugar que era testigo de cuanto había él amado….

_-Levi… __hay que casarnos-__ Comento un día, mientras miraban las estrellas tomados de la mano, sentados sobre ese mismo tronco._

_-¿Eh? ¿Estás loco verdad? – le respondió sin voltear a verle._

_-Claro que no, de verdad Te amo y quiero estar contigo toda mi vida…- apretó suavemente su mano._

_Cuando el otro apretó su mano lo miro… grave error… _

_Se perdió en aquellas esmeraldas, que brillaban bajo la luz de las estrellas y la luna juntas, su cara estaba sonrojada por las palabras antes dichas, y tenía un adorable puchero en ella, Levi no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, ¿es que acaso no era delito ser así de adorable? _

_-Está bien- Accedió finalmente- Pero con una condición…_

_-La que Quieras- Respondió gustoso, cerrando los ojos mientras sonreía, así que no se percato cuando el otro había acortado la distancia entre sus rostros._

_-Nunca le muestres esta cara a alguien más… Eren..- El otro solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir tan cerca el aliento de su amado, pero no hizo más que cerrar sus ojos en cuanto unos labios se posaron sobre los propios._

Ahora, todo era más tranquilo, no había más titanes, la humanidad, al fin era libre… Pero… ¿A qué costo? Subió la vista para mirar al cielo con aire melancólico…

_Levaban ya algunos años de haberse casado, si bien aún no habían podido ganar la lucha contra aquellas creaturas llamadas titanes, podían tener momentos de felicidad, pequeñas sonrisas compartidas durante los entrenamientos, pequeños roces durante la comida, el poder entrelazar sus manos al salir a caminar… besos robados durante el día, y en la noche, dormir con la persona amada.. y a veces, no dormir… _

**OoO**

_Solo faltaba una expedición, solo una y el mundo seria suyo… al fin podría conocer el mar con Eren y los demás mocosos… Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, Levi se encargaba de masacrar al último titán que quedaba…_

_Pero algo salió mal…_

_-¡Eren!- Fue el grito que desato el caos…_

_Al escuchar a Mikasa gritar de aquella forma tan… tan desgarradora, Levi dejo lo que estaba haciendo y fue corriendo hacia donde la pelinegra lloraba…_

_-Oh no… no puede ser… Eren, tú no…- Escucho la voz de Hanji __a su lado._

_Sin importarle nada, se arrodillo al lado del muchacho, y abrazo la mitad de su cuerpo que restaba estrechándolo contra él… _

_-Vamos mocoso, despierta… Es-Esto no es gracioso- Le pedía, le rogaba -¡Vamos! ¡Es una orden!-Lo sacudió fuertemente tratando de que el otro reaccionase_

_-Levi… -Abrió un poco los ojos.. Y su voz salió tan débil…_

_-Eren… Vamos mocoso… recupérate, no estoy de broma… tienes que levantarte… -_

_-Levi… dime… ¿Ganamos?- pregunto con voz apenas audible._

_-Por supuesto que ganamos tonto… ahora Hanji te curara… ¿No es así Cuatro ojos?- La miro y le rogo con la mirada que por favor salvase a Eren… que por favor, le diera un poco de… __**Esperanza**_

_-Yo… Lo siento Levi… yo… no.. Puedo… no puedo hacer nada…- Su voz se rompió al último, ella como investigadora que es… supo en cuanto le vio que ya no se podía hacer nada por aquel chico._

_-¡Estás loca cuatro ojos de mierda!, ¡__N__o te estoy preguntando… has algo ahora mismo para salvarlo!-_

_-Levi, ya te h__e__ dicho que no puedo hacer nada, se nota que lleva tiempo así, pero si él no se ha recuperado por sí solo, no se puede hacer nada… __De hecho me sorprende que siga consiente...__\- Le contesto con voz temblorosa…_

_-Ya… de… déjalo Levi… Por… por lo … menos ganamos…-_

_-¡Cállate, no digas nada más!- Eso sonaba a despedida…_

_-Levi.. tra…Tranquilo… Levi… Levi, Te amo…- _

_Los sollozos de Mikasa, y el llanto "silencioso" de Hanji__ e__ra lo único que se escuchaba, aunque sabía que muy lejos de ahí, los soldados restantes celebraban la victoria de la humanidad._

_Mientras él veía como aquellos ojos que alguna vez brillaron con amor, se iban apagando lentamente… _

_-Eren… no, Eren despierta, Eren… Vamos, no es gracioso… Levántate… como siempre lo haces… vamos…_

_Levi ya le hablaba a un cuerpo sin vida…_

_-Eren… despierta… por favor… recuerdas… vamos a ir __con los demás mocosos... recuerdas... vamos a ir __a ver el mar… - una lagrima amenazaba con salir de sus ojos…_

_-Levi déjalo… él…él…ya se fue…-Se acerco Hanji__ p__or detrás__, con voz apagada y llorosa,__ tocándole el hombro para que reaccionara… _

_-No… este mocoso estúpido no pudo haber muerto… me entiendes…no pudo__\- Volteo a verle durante medio segundo y Hanji pudo notar algo, su mirada llena de pánico y su rostro crispado por el dolor; Levi regreso su vista al cadáver de Eren.- __él __dijo, __él j__uro… que__... que __ pasaría conmigo el resto de su vida… hasta hacernos viejos los dos… juro que moriríamos juntos__... __fue… una promesa__; ¿__me entiendes idiota?... ¡Regresa! ¡No puedes simplemente morir y dejarme aquí…! ¡TÚ LO PROMETISTE!- _

_Y ahí fue cuando la coraza de hierro de Levi se derrumbo… y rompió en un llanto silencioso, pero mucho más desgarrador que el de la hermanastra de Eren. Se aferro a ese cuerpo sin vida por horas, llorando todo lo que no había llorado a lo largo de su vida, había perdido compañeros, camaradas, amigos,__ hermanos...__ pero nada__ y repito, NADA__ se comparaba al dolor de perder a la persona amada…_

_Después de aquello Levi apenas hablaba con nadie, seguía su vida normal… pero todos sabían que le faltaba algo… o más bien… alguien…_

-¿Sabes algo?… Aun te extraño, estúpido mocoso…- Susurro sin dejar de mirar al cielo nocturno, mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.- Pero sé y te prometo qué, en algún momento nos volveremos a encontrar... Y tú sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas.-

Un último susurro al aire, fue suficiente para que nuevamente cerrara los ojos y se aferrase con fuerza a aquel collar que traía colgando al cuello, con aquellas argollas que significan la promesa de amarse aún después de la muerte.

* * *

**Les cuento algo? Sigo llorando cuando leo la parte donde Levi le grita a Eren que prometió estar siempre con él (?) y eso que yo lo escribí ;A; **

**Espero les haya gustado, cualquier critica o comentario bonito es aceptado. UwU **

Nos leemos!


End file.
